Wasurenaide
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Yoochun menerima Junsu karena Junsu berjanji akan membantu Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong.Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu?Just Read!


**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yoosu**

**Warning: YAOI!BL(Boys Love)!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH**

"Yoochun-ssi,aku menyukai mu" ucap seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya

"Eh?aduh bagaimana ya?sebernarnya..." Namja tampan di depanya sedikit salah tingkah dan bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Itu aku sudah tau kok!sebenarnya kamu menyukai Jaejoong Hyung kan?"

"Eh?kamu tahu darimana?"Ucap Namja tampan bernama Yoochun gelagapan.

"Kelihatan dari caramu melihatnya!" Ucap namja cantik bernama Junsu itu lemah.

"Tapi,sekali ini saja kumohon terima aku,ne?aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkan Jaejoong ?"

"Ah!tapi bagaimana dengan mu?"Jawab Yoochun

"Itu kau tidak usah pikirkan,kita pacaran diam-diam saja,jadi hanya kau dan aku yang tau,selama kita pacaran aku akan tetap membantumu dengan Jaejoong Hyung kok"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan berpacaran dengan orang yang ku sukai meskipun dengan cara seperti ini,aku benar-benar tidak apa"ucap Junsu lagi

"Begitukah?jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama menjadi 'kekasihku'?akan menjadi susah kalau kita melakukanya secara diam-diam." Jawab yoochun

"Kalau soal itu kau tenang saja, kita bisa makan siang bersama di balkon,kencan di luar,atau sekedar pulang bersama."

"Ah iya benar juga,lalu soal Jaejoong Hyung bagaimana?tanya Yoochun

"Aku dekat dengan Jaejoong Hyung kok,kau tenang saja" Ujar Junsu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kalau begitu ku terima tawaranmu" jawab Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?aku senang sekali Yoochun-ah" ucap Junsu kegirangan.

Sementara Yoochun,ia juga sedang kegirangan karena akan dibantu mendekati namja yang dicintai nya,Kim Jaejoong...

~oOo~

**Kim Junsu Pov**

Aku senang bisa menjalani hubungan ini dengan Park Yoochun,meskipun ada alasanya mengapa dia menerimaku,aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanya pada Jaejoong pada akhirnya hubungan ini akan menyakitkan,tapi aku juga akan bahagia kalau melihatnya bahagia bersama Jaejoong Hyung,sekali ini saja aku ingin merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang ku cintai,Park Yoochun...

~oOo~

**Normal Pov**

"Hey!Jaejoong Hyung"teriak Junsu saat melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Su-ie..ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong hyung bingung

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung,ayo ke kelas"ajak junsu ceria.

Sesampainya di kelas...

"Hyung,hyung tau park Yoochun tidak?Anak kelas 2-1 yang tampan itu?"Tanya junsu antusias

"Park yoochun?hem,sepertinya aku tahu,wae?"

"Dia orangnya baik sekali Hyung,tinggi,tampan,dan kudengar dia mendapat rangkin di kelasnya!"Ucap junsu mendeskripsikan yoochun

"Lalu?"Jawab jaejoong malas

"Lalu apa kau tidak tertarik padanya hyung?"Tanya junsu penasaran,Hyung nya sama sekali TIDAK terlihat tertarik pada namja yang ia ceritakan barusan.

"Tidak sama sekali!"Ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Wae?"

"Menurutku dia biasa-biasa -jangan kau menyukainya ya su?"Goda Jaejoong

"Itu...tidak kok,menurutku dia dan hyung cocok sekali"

"Apanya yang cocok?ayo mengaku saja,kau suka denganya kan?"Goda Jaejoong lagi

"Aish!tidak kok hyung!menurutku dia itu cocok dengan hyung,dia tampan dan hyung juga cantik!aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya"jawab junsu

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik tuh!"Ujar Jaejoong cuek

"Huh,ya sudah"jawab Junsu lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Tak berapa lama,songsaengnim masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Buka halaman 199,pelajari rumus kimia yang ada di situ,Saya akan mengetes kemampuan kalian"

Anak-anak yang ada dalam kelas itu seketika menghela nafas,pelajaran Kimia,Hari senin,pelajaran pertama pula,sungguh menyebalkan.

Junsu membuka halaman itu dengan malas,kemudian melirik hyung nya yang ternyata sudah tidur terlelap diatas bukunya,tidak menyadari kalau Shim Songsaengnim sudah berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"Bentak shim Songsaenim Keras

Seketika Jaejoong bangun.

"Berani-berani nya kau tidur di pelajaranku!"

"Maaf songsaengnim,aku ketiduran.." Ucap jaejoong takut-takut.

"Baiklah kali ini saya maafkan,jangan pernah coba-coba lagi tidur di pelajaran saya!"Bentak Shim sangsaening lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ne"jawab Jaejoong lemah.

~oOo~

Saatnya makan siang~

"Ajhumma,aku pesan paket nasi B 2 ya!"Ucap Junsu pada ajhumma kantin

"Iya,tunggu sebentar ya"Jawab ajhumma kantin seraya mengambil 2 paket B

"Ini,semuanya jadi 10000 won"

"Ye,gomawo ajhumma"jawab junsu seraya menyerahkan uang 10000 won

Setelahnya Junsu hendak pergi ke balkon sekolah untuk makan bersama dengan tersenyum dikala melihat Yoochun sedang berjalan.

"Yoo-chun-ah"teriak junsu makin memelan.

Junsu melihat Yoochun sedang tersenyum,tapi bukan..bukan pada dirinya tapi pada sosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Yoochun terlihat ingin menghampiri Jaejoong,tapi Junsu buru-buru menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Yoochun-ah"panggil junsu kaku

"Ne,ada apa su?"

"Ini buatmu,untuk makan siang..hehhehe"ucap Junsu tertawa pelan.

"Eh?!lalu kenapa ada 2 su?buat mu mana?"Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Itu buat kamu dan Jaejoong hyung!kesempatan bukan?hyung sedang sendiri tuh!"Jawab Junsu menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong

"Benar juga,Gomawo su,aku akan berjuang"ujar yoochun lalu pergi menghampiri Jaejoong.

Junsu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum makanan tadi buat Yoochun dan dirinya tapi melihat senyum Yoochun,Junsu berubah merasa Yoochun akan lebih senang makan siang dengan Jaejoong,daripada dengan makan siang tak apa asalkan dia bisa melihat Yoochun nya senang.

Junsu kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan sedih,walaupun di luar ia tampak ceria dan selalu tersenyum tetapi Hatinya merasa sedih.

Sebenarnya Junsu belum makan dari pagi,ia ingin makan bersama Yoochun tapi ternyata tidak sekarang tidak cukup untuk membeli 1 paket nasi lagi,hanya cukup untuk ongkos pulang saja.

"Junsu-ah" Panggil Jaejoong

"Ah Jaejoong hyung,ada apa?"Jawab junsu malas

"Kenapa mukamu lesu gitu junsu ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"ujar Junsu bohong

"Kau yakin?oh ya,tadi Yoochun memberi ku makan siang"ujar Jaejoong santai,tak menyadari kalau Junsu terlihat sedih karenanya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya junsu pura-pura kaget.

"Iya,Tapi kenapa ia terlihat malu-malu gitu ya?aneh sekali."Ujar jaejoong geleng-geleng kepala.

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk,terlihat bahwa Yoochun sangat gugup berada di samping Hyungnya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Saengnya,Jaejoong mulai menyadari kalau Junsu mempunyai perasaan khusus pada berniat membantunya.

"Kenapa sedih begitu su?tenang saja,aku tak akan merebut Yoochun-mu kok"ujar jaejoong tertawa

"Eh?Apa maksud hyung?aku tak ada apa-apa denganya kok!Malah aku senang,sepertinya Yoochun naksir padamu."Kaget Junsu,ia tak mau hyung nya tahu akan hubungan dan perasaanya pada Yoochun.

"Benarkah?kita lihat saja nanti!"Ucap jaejoong tersenyum evil.

~oOo~

Saatnya pulang sekolah...

Junsu terlihat sedang merapikan peralatan belajarnya,kemudian ia bersiap-siap pulang.

Junsu sudah keluar dari kelasnya,ia membelok,berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Junsu-ah"panggil Yoochun.

Junsu terlihat kaget sekaligus senang melihat yoochun menunggunya.

"Ne Yoochun-ah"

"Ayo pulang!kau mau pergi ke toko es krim dulu?aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai balasan makan siang yang tadi"Ujar Yoochun terus tersenyum.

Junsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya 'Pasti karena Jaejoong hyung' pikir Junsu

"Baiklah ayo!"Jawab Junsu tersenyum senang

Mereka lalu pergi ke toko es krim bersama-sama.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa su?"Tanya yoochun

"Rasa strawberry saja"jawab junsu

"Ne,aku ingin 1 eskrim strawberry dan 1 es krim tiramisu"Ucap Yoochun pada penjaga toko.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan"jawab penjaga toko itu lalu mulai membuat pesanan Yoochun.

"Ini tuan,semuanya jadi 7000 won"

"Ini"ucap yoochun seraya memberikan uang 7000 won.

"Selamat menikmati tuan"Balas penjaga toko itu

"Ne"jawab Yoosu serempak

Lalu mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka tempati.

Junsu terlihat gugup berada di dekat Yoochun sedangkan Yoochun terlihat biasa dan santai

"Kau kenapa su?gugup sekali"tanya Yoochun

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ah?oh iya su,hari ini aku senang sekali"ujar Yoochun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ada apa?karena Jae Hyung ya?"Goda Junsu.

Junsu sudah bisa menebak orang yang bisa membuat Yoochun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum hari ini.

"Iya!aku senang sekali bisa dekat dengan semua benar-benar berkatmu su:D"Sedari tadi senyum tak luput dari wajah Yoochun,menandakan bahwa Namja itu sedang berbunga-bunga.

Beda halnya dengan Junsu,ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa hatinya meringis dikala Yoochun terlihat berbunga-bunga karena Hyungnya.

Tapi,seperti biasa Junsu bisa mengontrol perasaanya dengan baik.

"Ne,aku juga senang"Senyum Junsu

"Ehm,Yoochun-ah,Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita kencan?mau ya?"Ujar junsu penuh harap.

"Minggu depan?sepertinya aku bisa!Baiklah!"

Junsu bernafas lega mendengar Yoochun menyetujui permintaanya.

Minggu depan,tanggal 15 Desember,adalah hari ulang tahunya yang ingin merayakanya dengan Yoochun,'kekasih' yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?"Tanya Yoochun

"Ke mana ya?ah!bagaimana kalau ke lotte world?kita bisa main sepuasnya sampai sore,lalu malamnya ke sungai Han,kurasa akan ada kembang api di sana"Jelas Junsu panjang sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk ulang tahunya.

"Baiklah"Jawab Yoochun singkat

Junsu mendelik ke luar,memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Su!ayo mau sore,nanti kuantar ke rumahmu"

"Ne,ayo"

Mereka pun keluar dari toko es krim lalu berjalan pulang

Tapi,tiba-tiba Yoochun menggandeng tangan Junsu lalu tersenyum.

"Eh?"Ucap Junsu kaget.

"Kenapa su-ie?"Tanya yoochun

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?lalu kenapa kau memanggilku 'su-ie'?

"Tidak apa sepasang Kekasih harusnya seperti ini hm?Itu hanya nama panggilan untukmu,menurutku terdengar manis dan cocok"Jelas Yoochun

Junsu tersipu mendengar penjelasan ia senang sekali bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Yoochun,apalagi tadi Yoochun menyebutnya sebagai kekasih.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan,akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Junsu.

Rumah Junsu tidak besar,tapi tidak bisa juga dibilang kecil,bisa disimpulkan rumahnya sederhana.

"Cha,kita sampai"ucap Yoochun

"Ne,gomawo chun~"Junsu membalikan badan lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Yoochun tersenyum miris lalu berjalan pulang.

"Hahhah,Kim Junsu..Jadi kau berpacaran denganya?Aku sudah tak bisa membohongiku!"Seringai Jaejoong.

~oOo~

**Yoochun Pov**

"Yoochun-ssi,aku menyukaimu"Ucap Junsu

Hah?Bagaimana bisa Kim Junsu menyukaiku?Bahkan dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Kim ,Kim Jaejoong kelas ia sudah kelas 3,tapi karena telat masuk sekolah,jadi sekarang Kim Jaejoong masih kelas 2.

Kim Junsu..dia..

Aku kaget ketika ia berjanji akan membantuku dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong kalau aku bisa dia berpikiran sempit seperti itu?Lalu bagaimana denganya?apakah hatinya tidak sakit?aku bertanya-tanya dan masih bingung,tapi aku sedikit senang karena akan ada yang membantuku dan pada akhirnya,aku menerimanya.

Junsu kegirangan,begitu pun denganku

~oOo~

Saatnya makan siang...

Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju balkon,untuk bertemu Junsu ,sebelum sampai disana,mataku menangkap sosok namja cantik sedang duduk di bangku taman,aku pun tersenyum dan berniat menghampirinya,tapi tiba-tiba Junsu datang menghampiri ku dan membawa 2 paket pikir itu untuk ku dan dirinya,tapi ternyata bukan...

Junsu memberikan kedua-duanya untukku,lalu menyuruhku menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberinya tersentak kaget,tapi aku masih bisa mengendalikan perasaan ,Junsu belum makan,tapi kenapa memberinya untukku dan Jaejoong?Sebesar itu kah cintanya padaku?sampai seperti ini...

Pada,akhirnya aku menerimanya dan menghampiri senang bisa makan dengan Jaejoong ,tapi di sisi lain aku khawatir dengan Junsu ,aku melihatnya berjalan lesu ke Kondisinya sekarang?aku takut Junsu sakit...

Saat pulang,aku menjemputnya di kelas,Junsu terlihat baik-baik saja,Syukurlah

Aku mengajaknya makan es krim hari ini,sebagai tanda terima juga ini semua berkatnya.

Kami berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju Toko Es Krim.

Sesampainya disana,kami membeli Es Krim dan duduk berhadap-an,terbilang cukup dekat

Junsu terlihat gugup sekali dekat merah dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Aku menceritankan makan siangku dengan Jaejoong padanya,tapi Junsu terlihat biasa dan antusias,Malah Junsu berkata kalau dia juga senang.

Junsu terus tersenyum...

Aku mengerti sekarang,Junsu menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan bisa mengontrol perasaanya dengan baik,sehingga orang lain tidak mengetahuinya.

Kim Junsu..Berapa banyak sakit yang kau rasakan karena ku...

Junsu mengajaku kencan minggu depan,sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan pun menerima ajakanya.

Hari sudah mulai sore,kurasa sudah saatnya untuk kami perjalanan,aku berinsiatif menggandeng tanganya,Junsu terkejut lalu bertanya kepadaku,aku menjelaskanya dan menyebutnya sebagai kekasih,Junsu terlihat sangat senang sekali.

Kami pun sampai di rumahnya,Junsu berpamitan dan bergegas masuk.

Aku tersenyum miris lalu membalik dan berjalan pulang.

Bagaimanapun juga,aku tidak bisa membiarkan Junsu seperti itu,tapi di sisi lain,Aku Sangat Mencintai Jaejoong...

**End of Yoochun pov**

~oOo~

14 Desember WKS

Sinar matahari pagi menyingsing menembus kaca jendela,mengusik ketenangan namja cantik yang tertidur mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandanganya,ia melirik ke samping,melihat jam meja yang menunjukan pukul segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi,bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Junsu tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca,Ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan pun segera ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Eomma"Junsu mencium pipi eommanya yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi sayang"jawab eommanya lembut

Junsu mengambil tempat duduk di samping eommanya dan mulai memakan sarapanya.

"Eomma,kapan Appa pulang?"Tanya Junsu di sela-sela aktivitas makannya.

"Mungkin minggu depan,Appa mu lagi sibuk sayang"jawab eommanya

Ya,Kim Hankyung,Appa dari Kim Junsu dan suami dari Kim Heechul.

Sekarang ini,Hankyung sedang sibuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di swiss,Ia meninggalkan KorSel sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Hn,Appa selalu sibuk!Bahkan aku ragu Appa ingat Ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya besok!"Sahut Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya,pura-pura tertawa saat melihat tingkah putra kesayangnya

"Appamu ingat sayang,Paket dari Swiss akan tiba besok,mungkin Ia akan memberi selamat melalui telepon"

"Jeongmal?aku penasaran apa yang akan diberikan Appa besok"Junsu terkekeh

"Ne!sekarang cepat Habiskan sarapanmu,Jangan sampai telat!

"Siap,eomma"jawab Junsu.

Junsu menghabiskan makananya lalu berpamitan dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah,Junsu langsung menghampiri Hyungnya yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Hyung"

"Ne,Junsu ah?"Jawab Jaejoong dengan terus mengerjakan tidak mau dimarahi lagi oleh Shim Songsaengnim yang galak itu.

"Hyung,kapan ulang tahun?"Tanya Junsu iseng.

"Ah?Tanggal 15 Desember su-ie"

"15 Desember?berarti besok?Sama denganku Hyung,aku Juga ulang tahun besok!"

"Benarkah?"Ujar Jaejoong kaget tapi masih tetap mengerjakan prnya.

"Iya hyung"

Junsu kaget mengetahui ulang tahun Hyungnya sama Yoochun tahu,pasti rencananya besok pasti lebih memilih bersama Jaejoong.

Tapi,Junsu juga merasa tidak enak kalau tidak memberitahu hal ini kepada Yoochun,Yoochun pasti ingin memberi suatu yang special pada orang yang dicintainya,mungkin juga akan ia akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Junsu meringis dikala memikirkan itu semua,tapi pada akhirnya,Junsu berniat memberi tahu Yoochun.

Biarlah Ia memilih siapa namja yang disayanginya dengan tulus.

Apapun akan Junsu lakukan agar bisa melihat kekasihnya bahagia,Apapun,termasuk jika harus mengorbankan perasaanya sendiri...

~oOo~

Kini,Junsu dan Yoochun sedang berada di bertemu sepulang sekolah.

Junsu dan Yoochun diam,masih belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Mereka masih menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya,membuat suasana tenang.

"Chunnie"Ucap Junsu memecah keheningan

"Ne,su-ie?"

"Ehm,itu besok Jaejoong hyung ulang tahun"Ujar Junsu ragu.

"Benarkah?aku harus memberi kejutan apa ya?kalau bisa aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku sekalian"Ucap Yoochun bersemangat.

Junsu mematung mendengar bahwa Yoochun akan menyatakan perasaanya,bagaimanapun juga besok ulang tahunya yang ke-17,Akan menyedihkan jika harus berpisah pada hari itu.

"Itu,chunnie,Bagaimana kit-"Junsu berniat menanyakan perihal acara mereka besok tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Yoochun

"Ah!aku akan mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya hari ini!"Ucap Yoochun senang.

"Ah,ye"Junsu hanya bisa menjawab singkat pernyataan tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kekasihnya jika harus menemaninya besok.

Setelahnya mereka pun pulang bersama.

~oOo~

15 Desember,Junsu and Jaejoong Birthday

"Saengil Chukkae Hanmida"seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke kamar Junsu dan membangunkan putranya.

"Eh?eomma!Gomawo eomma!"Ucap junsu bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk eommanya.

"Iya sayang,kau mau kemana hari ini,hmm?mau pergi bersama teman-temanmu?"

Junsu berpikir sejenak,sebenarnya ia ada kencan hari ini kalau saja Yoochun ,Ia akan tetap menunggu Yoochun di Sungai Han

"Iya eomma,aku akan pergi"jawab Junsu

"Baiklah,kalau begitu cepat mandi dan makan sarapanmu,ne!"

"Ne eomma"Junsu bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya,setelahnya ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan,seperti yang eommanya katakan.

Setelah sampai dibawah,Junsu melihat ada kue ulang tahun berukuran mini yang disiapkan eommanya.

"Ayo Junsu kesini dan tiup lilinmu''Ucap Kim Heechul senang.

Junsu menghampiri ibunya lalu berdiri di depan kue mini itu.

"Saengil chukka hanmida,saengil chukka hanmida,Saengil Chukkae Kim Junsu''

"Gomawo eomma"Junsu mencium pipi kiri eommanya.

Junsu meniup lilinya lalu mengucapkan permintaan.

Setelahnya Junsu dan eommanya memotong kue mungil itu lalu memakanya bersama-sama.

Lalu Junsu memotong sebagian kue itu dan dimasukanya ke sebuah kotak makan.

"Buat temanmu su-ie?"Tanya Heechul

"Iya eomma"

Junsu akan pergi sekitar jam 2 siang,jadi sekarang ia masih bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Hari ini hari minggu,sekolah Dong Bang meliburkan semua naik lagi ke lantai atas lalu membuka laptopnya,Ia mengecek mendapat banyak email masuk yang berasal dari teman-temannya yang berisi ucapan selamat,tapi Junsu tak menemukan email dari menghela nafas berat,Yoochun saja tidak tahu kalau ia ulang tahun hari sekali

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya,Junsu menangis tanpa suara meratapi kisah cintanya yang seperti ini,karena lelah menangis akhirnya Junsu tertidur di depan laptopnya.

Saat terbangun ia mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah jam 4 sore,Junsu pun langsung bergegas ganti baju dan pergi ke Sungai Han,tempat yang sebelumnya dijanjinkan olehnya dan pun kalau Yoochun datang dan masih mengingat hari ini.

~oOo~

"Hah,aku tampan sekali"Ujar seorang namja tampan saat melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca.

Namja itu-Park Yoochun- akan pergi memberi kejutan pada namja yang dicintainya,Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun keluar dari rumahnya lalu menaiki motor ninjanya yang berwarna merah.

Motot Ninja itu melaju di jalan raya dengan kecepatan rata-rata,meninggalkan rumah Yoochun dan menuju ke Cassiopeia Cafe.

Dengan bantuan Junsu,Yoochun akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong hari berniat menyatakan perasaanya,ia menyiapkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus rapi untuk Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong,yang ia tahu ia akan bertemu Junsu hari ini,Junsu juga berkata padanya kalau ia akan menunggu seseorang di sungai Han.

Yoochun sampai di Cassiopeia cafe,ia memakirkan motornya lalu berjalan masuk ke cafe.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah"sapa Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk sendirian di pojok cafe.

"Lho?Yoochun?Junsu mana?Kenapa kau kesini?"Tanya Jaejoong beruntun.

Yoochun bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong,bukankan mereka memang berjanji di sini?

"Bukanya hari ini kau ulang tahun?"

"Ya iya,tapi Junsu juga ulang tahun hari ini"Ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Benarkah?dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku"Yoochun tampak berpikir,dan tak berapa lama ia mengingat kencanya dengan Junsu hari ini.

"Ia sedang menunggu mu di sungai Han"

"Tapi,aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah"ucap Yoochun langsung mengutarakan perasaanya.  
Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas,ia sudah tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku Yoochun,Kau hanya mengangumi ku,Bukalah mata mu lebar-lebar ada Junsu di sana yang masih mencintaimu dengan tulus"ucap Jaejoong langsung menatap iris mata Yoochun.

"Tapi...''Yoochun berpikir sesaat,ia menyadari cinta Junsu yang benar-benar tulus selama banyak berkorban perasaan untuknya...

"Jongie"Panggil seorang Namja lain.

"Yunnie"Jaejoong tersenyum senang lalu berdiri hendak menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Sudah ya,Pergilah menemui Junsu di Sungai Han,Ia masih menunggumu!namja chingu ku sudah datang,sampai jumpa"ucap Jaejoong lalu mendatangi kekasihnya.

"Huh,cintaku kandas"Yoochun masih terlarut-larut dalam duduk di cafe itu lama.

"Ting"

Terdengar nada sms dari ponsel Yoochun.

Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Nama Junsu tertera di layar ponselnya,Yoochun membuka pesan itu

To:Chunnie

From:Su-ie

Apakah kencanmu berjalan lancar?Kalau kau sempat datanglah ke sungai Han,akan ada firework hari ini^^

Yoochun menutup ponselnya dan memasukanya lagi ke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke Sungai Han.

Yoochun mengemudikan motornya diatas kecepatan biasa,ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Yoochun tidak ingat kalau ia ada kencan dengan Junsu,sebelum Jaejoong memberitahunya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 1 jam 30 menit,Yoochun sempat terjebak macet tadi.

Ia sampai di tempat tujuan sekitar Jam 8 malam.

Yoochun mencari-cari Junsu di sana tapi ia masih belum menemukanya.

"Ia pasti tak akan datang"Lirih air bening kembali menetes di pipinya.

Junsu menekuk lutunya dan menangkup pipinya kemudian menangis tanpa suara.

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang namja imut sedang menundukan kepalanya, perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk ke hatinya.

Yoochun berjalan perlahan mendekati namja imut itu.

"Su-ie"panggil Yoochun lirih.

Junsu mendongakan kepalanya,ia terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya ada di depan matanya.

"Chunnie~"balas Junsu tak kalah lirih.

Yoochun dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Junsu yang merah karena habis Yoochun meredup.

Yoochun merendahkan posisi bandanya dan kemudia memeluk Junsu.

"Mianhae,su-ie"Yoochun mengelus rambut hitam Junsu sayang.

"Gwenchana"Junsu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tak ingin berjauh-jauh dari namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Mianhae su-ie,Chunnie sangat mencintaimu"Ucap yoochun lagi lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Junsu.

"Eh?Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong Hyung?"

"Aku sudah menyadari perasaanku,Jaejoong Hyung sudah menyadarkanku,aku hanya mengaguminya sedangkan denganmu,aku merasakan cintamu yang tulus,Gomawo su-ie sudah begitu sabar denganku"Yoochun melepaskan pelukanya kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Perlahan namun pasti Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pun memejamkan matanya saat dirasa benda kenyal itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

Yoochun mencium Junsu lembut,tak cinta mereka yang murni dan tulus.

"Duar,Duar" Junsu dan Yoochun melepaskan ciuman mereka,mereka menoleh ke atas,mendapati banyak kembang api di langit.

Posisi mereka kembali seperti semula,Junsu berada di samping merangkul Junsu menonton kembang api itu bersama-sama,di pinggir sungai Han,yang menjadi saksi dari Cinta mereka berdua

~END~


End file.
